


the difference between blood and water these days

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: he wants to scream, to break the mirror, to make his knuckles bloody and his hand broken.he lands on screaming, and it twists into a sob halfway through. he knows deep down that breaking things won’t help, but god does he want to.





	the difference between blood and water these days

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of a longer work 
> 
> but i'm really proud of this section and it also stands on its own
> 
> so here it is <3

he’s standing in front of a bathroom sink. 

there’s tears streaming down his face, and his throat is raw from crying. he wants to scream, to break the mirror, to make his knuckles bloody and his hand broken. 

he lands on screaming, and it twists into a sob halfway through. he knows deep down that breaking things won’t help, but god does he want to. 

he can’t remember why he’s having this breakdown. it came on suddenly while he was in the middle of producing morph. everything in his head had started screaming and his entire mind had been suddenly devoted to sobbing. 

he’d managed to get to the bathroom, somehow, and vaguely remembers throwing up. 

was jenna home?

no, she wasn’t. she’d told him before she left that she was hanging out with friends and would be home at five. 

he takes out his phone and squints at the time on it. 3:48. 

another sob wells up in his throat, and then he’s crying hard again. he can’t deal with this alone. 

josh. 

no, josh was probably busy. 

when had they last spoken, even over text? he couldn’t remember. 

he fumbles with his phone, tapping several times before getting his contacts open and calling josh. 

he can’t quite breathe as the phone rings. any air that makes its way into his lungs immediately being expelled with sobs. 

josh picks up on the second ring. “tyler?” the concern in his voice is overwhelming.

he starts crying harder. 

“tyler, hey, it’s okay.” josh speaks like he’s trying to reach through the connection and hug him. “what’s happening?”

“i… i don’t know, i just…” he’s struggling to speak through his tears. “i was just working and then i started freaking out for no reason and jenna isn’t home and… and…” he can’t stop crying. “i’m sorry this is the first time we’ve talked in a while and i’m sorry i-”

“hey, hey, it’s okay.” josh is gentle. “let’s talk through this. deep breaths.”

he struggles to breathe in. he can hear josh breathing slow on the line, and he tries to match that. he’s mostly successful. tears are still making their way down his cheeks, but at least he feels like he can breathe.

“usually there’s a reason you freak out like that.” josh knows him so, so well. “can you talk about it?”

he grabs a tissue and blows his nose. breathing becomes a lot easier. “i was working on morph. it’s been hard. and i just…” thinking about it makes him want to cry again. “we haven’t talked in a while.”

“do you want me to come visit?”

“yes. please. i miss you. i…”

“did you freak out because you were worried about me?”

“yes.”

josh sounds so, so, so gentle. “oh, tyler. it’ll be okay. let me just book a flight, and i’ll be there in a couple days, okay? i’m safe, i promise.”

“i love you.”

josh’s smile is audible when he speaks. “i love you too.”


End file.
